Crop Top Distraction
by nerdlife4eva
Summary: When Yuuri, Phichit, Victor, and Yurio take a vacation to an all-inclusive resort, Victor's and Yurio's fans begin to monopolize their time. Even though Yuuri is understanding, he easily goes along with Phichit's plan to regain Victor's attention. These dorks fall in pools over each other. Yuuri is in a crop top, Phichit is in a crop top. Victor is lucky to be alive.


"This is the plan!"

Yuuri turned away from the sliding door, letting the curtain fall back into its protective stance. Facing Phichit, who stood at the threshold of the hotel room, Yuuri surveyed the dangling shopping bag hanging off of the end of his best friend's fingers. "Plan for what exactly?" Eying his Phichit cautiously, Yuuri stepped forward when the contents of the plastic bag spilled onto the bed.

"To distract Victor from all the fans." Phichit made it sound easy, as if Yuuri could instantly snap his fingers and make Victor look only at him.

In truth, Yuuri knew he could do just that. It had been proven repeatedly over their first season together that Victor would refocus his attention to Yuuri as soon as it was requested. Yuuri only had to ask, but for some reason his voice had felt lost over the past two days.

Maybe it was the overwhelming size of the all-inclusive resort that they had found themselves in. Maybe it was because somehow everyone knew who Victor was, and Yurio too for that matter, but Yuuri and Phichit had gone relatively unnoticed. Whatever it was, Yuuri had remained silent on the subject, embracing every ounce of Victor's undivided attention whenever they were alone.

Flicking the relatively small fabric over the bed with one finger, Yuuri raised a questioning eyebrow at Phichit. "There is not a lot of fabric here," Yuuri plucked a pair of dark shorts from the pile and held them against his hips. "These are not going to cover my butt."

"Now you're getting it!" Phichit announced gleefully, lifting the brightly colored crop top toward Yuuri's shoulders. "And this was not made to cover your stomach either! Flaunt those assets!" Phichit jumped when Yuuri snagged the top from his hands, flipping it over to examine it.

"Where did you find a crop top with poodles on the front?" Yuuri asked with an incredulous upturn to his voice. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was surprised.

"It's a talent, honestly," Phichit said, pulling Yuuri's glasses from his face to replace them with a pair of stylish mirrored sunglasses. "Now Victor won't know if you are looking at him and you can make sure he is looking at you."

"Why I am doing this?" Yuuri sighed, sinking onto the bed. "It doesn't matter that he is interacting with fans, that's part of our _job_." It was a part of their life to take care of their fans' hearts, Minako had impressed that upon Yuuri from his earliest days. He didn't begrudge Victor the opportunity to connect with fans from another part of the world, but he felt a slight tug at his heart knowing that his fiancé's attention was slightly divided at the moment.

"One, because it is bugging you, and even a little bit of bugging should be addressed," Phichit tugged Yuuri's shirt over his dark hair, making them both laugh. "And two," Phichit thrust the crop top over Yuuri's shoulders. "This is going to be hilarious."

There was a slight sense of playful revenge dancing around Yuuri's mind. Victor had brought a host of aggressively tight bathing suits and had been parading around with his perfect butt on display for two days. Yuuri had fallen in the pool twice and knocked over a poor helpless waiter because he had been so distracted by his fiancé's perfect form. It didn't matter that he had full access to every inch of Victor's form, it was still a stunning sight to his Adonis of a fiancé strutting his breath-taking good looks with water rolling off of his flawless skin.

Making a final decision, Yuuri rose from the bed and took the shorts into the bathroom with him to trade them out with his average length swim trunks. The fit snuggly around all of his curves, clinging to the very tops of his thighs. The crop top fluttered over his abdomen while the deep V neck of the shirt exposed his entire collarbone. He might not always like his body, but Yuuri knew Victor was going to appreciate the outfit. Striding from the bathroom, he blushed when Phichit whistled. Examining his best friend more closely, Yuuri burst out laughing noting Phichit's bright blue crop top adorned with hamsters in the same place that Yuuri's had poodles.

"Let's get out there, hot stuff," Phichit joked, throwing open the sliding door and smacking Yuuri on the butt as he passed. "I hope Victor falls in the pool, you know…" Phichit pinched Yuuri's side, "like you did." Giggling, Yuuri let Phichit link their arms together as they crossed toward the lounge chairs in the swimming area.

Passing a waiter with fruity drinks, Phichit took two from the tray and passed one to Yuuri. Together they settled down on chaise loungers and waited.

Victor and Yurio were still surrounded by a group of female fans who had been plaguing their existence for the past twenty-four hours. Yuuri noted the polite smile and slight nod of his fiancé's head, a quiet sign that Victor was beginning to fatigue from playing gracious famous athlete. He had quietly confessed to Yuuri the night before that Victor wished they could have the whole resort to themselves. Still, there were expectations to fulfill and while Yuuri understood that, it didn't hurt that Phichit had encouraged him to distract Victor at little.

"He's looking," Phichit hissed, laying back against the towel on his chair with a conspirator's smile. "Act natural!"

Leaning back against his own chair, Yuuri brought up one leg, purposefully letting his shorts ride up. Tilting the straw of his drink toward his mouth, he carefully used his tongue to draw it in. Letting his eyes wander under the cover of his sunglasses, Yuuri watched as Victor's gaze narrowed in his direction, his Adam's apple bobbing as Victor swallowed hard. The smile pulled at Yuuri's lips, and he shifted slightly in his chair, letting the shorts move higher and the crop top ease up over the bottom of his rib cage. A flush took over Victor's cheeks which was obvious even from the distance where Yuuri sat. Smugness filled Yuuri's chest as he saw Victor stumble wordlessly in his direction, abandoning the small crowd in mid-sentence.

He noticed a split second too late how closely Victor was walking to the edge of the pool. Leaning himself forward, Yuuri watched as his wide-eyed love teetered on the edge before losing the battle with his own balance and plunging over the edge. Jumping up, Yuuri spied Victor rising up from the water to toss his hair back looking dazed.

Yuuri knew that look. He had sported it both times he had emerged from his unexpected dunkings. Taking pity on his favorite human, Yuuri reached out a hand to laughingly pull Victor from the water. "What happened, Vitya?" Yuuri teased, cocking his head to look at Victor through his sunglasses.

"You," Victor growled, in a way that made Yuuri's body tingle. "You happened. And what you are wearing. My Yuuri, I almost drowned."

The plan was to play it cool and taunt Victor, but he was so cute with his dripping t-shirt and tangled bangs that Yuuri couldn't resist wrapping his arms around the slim waist pressing against his own. "It isn't ridiculous?" he asked, running his hands under the wet fabric of Victor's shirt.

"No," Victor said sternly, leaning down to kiss Yuuri soundly on the lips, "ridiculous is not the word I am looking for."

The response was prepared to launch from Yuuri's mouth when a set of hands planted against his back and shoved him hard. Together, Victor and Yuuri toppled into the water, cursing and clinging to each other during the fall. Limbs flailing, they finally bobbed to the surface to discover a triumphant Yurio standing at the edge of the pool.

Yuuri smiled. He could fire some snappy retort at his smallest friend, but instead he chose to smirk quietly as Phichit pounced. Within seconds, Yurio and Phichit were surfacing, splashing each other wildly.

The water war consumed a total of ten minutes, until they were scolded by a resort staff member and hefted themselves from the pool sore from laughing and wrestling. Flopping onto his chair, Yuuri felt Victor slide behind him and leaned back onto the strong chest now stripped bare of the soaking t-shirt. He felt the press of fingers at the exposed skin under the hem of the crop top and grinned as Victor planted a kiss on his shoulder.

"I owe Phichit a drink, I assume?" Victor ran his nose over the back of Yuuri's head.

"You owe me a whole meal," Phichit chuckled, throwing his umbrella from his drink into the side of Victor's head.

Next to them, Yurio snorted into his own drink, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath about them being idiots. Yuuri sat back against Victor and smiled, relishing in the feeling of being surrounded by his love and his friends.


End file.
